I Can't be Perfect
by Pheonix4
Summary: Rating is for languageabuse. Songfic to Simple Plan's Perfect about Draco and his father companion to my DG fic


I can't be Perfect

Disclaimer: "Perfect" belongs to Simple Plan, Harry Potter to J.K.Rowling, Warner Bros etc. Thanks for reading! Warning some child abuse and language!

Summary: Songfic to Simple Plan's "Perfect"…Draco refuse to be a death eater like his father. Could be considered a companion to Romeo and Juliet:HP Style.

"YOU WILL BE A DEATH EATER!" Lucious screamed at his disobedient son Draco. _When will you get it?_ Draco thought as he prepared for another beating from his father,I will not follow in your footsteps father!

_Hey Dad look at me_

_Think back and talk to me_

_Did I grow up according _

_To plan?_

_Do you think I'm wasting _

_My time doing things I_

_Wanna do?_

_But it hurts when you_

_Disapprove all along_

'SLAP' you will follow orders you piece of shit. You are lucky I allow you to live for Narcissa's sake or else you'd been dead a long time ago. Tears shown through though Draco tried to hide them knowing what his father's reaction would be.

_And now I try hard to make it_

_I just wanna you proud_

_I'm never gonna be good _

_Enough for you _

_I can't pretend that _

_I'm alright_

_And you can't change me_

Who'd think that I the great Draco Malfoy would be a victim of abuse? Draco thought as he was kicked into his room wondering when he would be able to leave this hell for Hogwarts escaping the wrath of his father. He stared at the ceiling listening and felt his stomach churn as he heard his father near his room.

_'Cuz we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late_

_And we can't go back_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect._

'Here comes round number 2' Draco thought as he heard his doorknob turning and he awaited patiently for his father to enter once again trying to convince him to be a death eater. He refused to go against his beautiful girlfriend, Virginia Weasley. 'I hope your alright' were his last thoughts before his father's fist connected with his face.

_I try not to think_

_About the pain I feel inside_

_Did you know you used to be_

_My hero? _

_All the days_

_You spent with me_

_Now seem so far away_

_And it feels like you don't_

_Care anymore_

_And now I try hard to make it_

_I just wanna make you proud_

_I'm never gonna be good_

_Enough for you_

_Can't stand another fight_

_And nothing' alright_

Narcissa watched as her husband punched her son senseless. 'Why didn't I leave that bastard when I had the chance?" She thought as she cried silent tears for her son. The chance was long gone for she knew she couldn't get away with Draco hurt this bad. Unless she contacted his girlfriend without Lucious knowing.

_'Cuz we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late_

_And we can't go back_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

Narcissa watched as the owl flew out the window. She willed it to hurry she knew her son wouldn't last much longer. She hoped they could save him from her husband who she though of as a cold hearted bastard worse than Voldemort himself. She started to worry as the minutes passed, but she gave a sigh of relief when she saw the aurors arrive. Everything was gonna be alright.

_Nothing's gonna change  
The things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this  
Right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand_

_'Cuz we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry _

_I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late_

_And we can't go back _

_I'm sorry _

_I can't be perfect_

_'Cuz we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry _

_I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late_

_And we can't go back_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect._

_~Perfect~_ by Simple Plan.

A/N I was crying as I wrote this. It's a Songfic companion to my D/G Story. I was listening to Simple Plan when I thought of it and How it could relate to Draco. Please review even though it is a one-shot Songfic. I do ask for no flames. I rather not here from those who feel the need to put-down others in a mean offensive way. Thanks!

~Pheonix4~


End file.
